In the heat of the night
by ShiKahr
Summary: Spock knows what Kirk is longing for...


**In the heat of the night**

_Spock knows what Kirk is longing for..._

* * * * *

Kirk sat uneasily on his command chair, he breathed heavily, jumping up continually, only to sit straight back down again. Spock watched this spectacle for while with amusement. When it became too much for him, he asked: "Is something wrong with your chair, Captain?"

Kirk looked at him, confused, stood up and was about to go over to Spock, but then didn't and sat down again. Only a second later he was on his feet again, walked round his chair and sat down again.

Uhura too had noticed the Captain's strange behaviour.

"Captain, is anything wrong?" she asked worriedly. The look he gave her, she couldn't fathom, "Shall I call Dr. McCoy?" she continued, as the Captain did not reply and remained standing in front of her, an empty look in his eyes.

"Why?" Kirk said agitatedly. "What do we need McCoy here for? Is somebody ill?" He glanced over to Spock. Spock understood.

The captain sat down again, crossed his legs, drumming his fingers nervously on the armrest of his chair. The other crewmembers on the bridge turned round and looked at him. As he registered their irritated expressions, he stopped drumming, stood up and started his 'show' again.

He walked around his chair, sat down, stood up again and went over to the Spock's station. He reached for the railing and leaned over towards the First Officer.

"Spock..." Kirk said insistently, but without speaking further.

He returned to his chair and sat down again. He turned to Spock and stared at him. The Vulcan stood with his back to him and was busy analyzing his research results, but he could feel the Captain's eyes on him, slowly moving over his back and lingering on his butt.

Spock's pulse quickened. He heard Kirk get up again und suddenly he was standing directly behind him. Kirk looked over Spock's shoulder. Spock could feel Kirk's hot breath on his neck and could hear his breathing becoming laboured. Both the sound and the heat had an instantaneous effect on him.

His groin began to throb and found it somewhat difficult to concentrate on what he was doing. If the Captain did not put some distance between them immediately, there was no guaranteeing what he would do. Kirk knew the effect he had on Spock and was out to provoke him. He returned to his chair, sat down and turned to face Spock. The Vulcan raised his head and turned slowly toward the Captain. Kirk grinned.

* * *

The shift finally came to an end and Spock left the bridge. Kirk's eyes followed him, but still waiting for his relief. O'Neill was late. Kirk was becoming more and more agitated. Then he heard the whoosh of the turbolift doors opening. He jumped to his feet.

"At last, O'Neill. You're late. My shift is long over and I'm dog-tired."

"O'Neill reporting for duty. My apologies, Sir."

"No problem, but in future be punctual otherwise I'll have to enter it in the log." Kirk turned to him again. "The bridge is all yours, have fun..." Then he hurried away nervously.

* * *

Spock was in his quarters. He had taken off his uniform pullover and was sitting in the dark in his black t-shirt and uniform trousers, his fingertips pressed together. He was trying to meditate. His shift had been tiring, particularly when the Captain had begun behaving in this nervous manner. He heard Kirk entering his quarters next door and heard him throw himself down on the bed with a loud sigh. _'Had the ship always had such paper thin walls?'_ Spock asked himself.

* * *

When he awoke from his trance, he could hear the shower running in the cabin next door and a strange noise, like a sort of groaning. He concentrated on Kirk, trying to find out if he was in some sort of danger. But he wasn't...

Kirk had been standing a full 20 minutes in the shower, letting the hot water run over his body. His imagination was running riot, his thoughts were dirty and the object of his desire was ... Spock.

He imagined the Vulcan pressing his hot body close to his and massaging his already erect penis with his hand. Kirk breathed heavily and was so deeply absorbed in his erotic daydream that he did not hear the noises coming from the door.

Kirk stood with his back to the cabin. He was leaning with one hand on the wall, whilst using the other hand to pleasure himself. He let his thoughts run free. _'Oh God Spock, that is so good. I must have you. I want to feel you ... in me. You're never there when I need you most ... Spock, where are you?'_

The arousal in him was merciless. How he would love to be with Spock right now. He rubbed himself hard and with a hoarse voice uttered the words, "Spock! Where are you...?"

Suddenly someone stepped up behind him. A hot, aroused body leaned against him and pressed him up against the wall. A hand moved to his and made him let go of himself and the person whispered in his ear, "I'm here, Jim. Directly behind you. Just where I ought be, at this minute ..."

_'Spock'_, thought Kirk exhilarated. He couldn't speak, he simply smiled. Spock's hot hand grasped Kirk's manhood and began to massage it slowly.

"Spock", Kirk pressed out with difficulty, "You're fully dressed." His breathing was laboured.

"Yes, Jim, but not for long." Without releasing Kirk's member, Spock removed his clothes.

His now even hotter body pressed against Kirk's back and he could feel Spock becoming even harder and could feel his penis rubbing against Kirk's back. God, how badly he wanted him. Here and now and fast. Spock's breathing became heavier and more heated. He rubbed himself faster and harder against Kirk.

"Wait, Spock. Stop!" gasped Kirk suddenly.

"What?! What is it?" came the breathless reply from his lover.

"Please..." Jim breathed back and it sounded like a plea. Spock understood.

His hand, which was leaning next to Jim's on the wall, disappeared and Spock's weight pressed them even closer together. Spock placed his hard, jerking organ against Kirk's rectum and was granted unhindered access.

Kirk moaned loudly "Oh God, Spock. You're ..."

"Sssh ... I know..."

With his now free hand, Spock covered his mouth. He wanted it quiet; he only wanted to hear their heavy breathing and their quiet lustful moans ... and the splashing water.

He raised the tempo. Kirk leaned into Spock so that he could take him in even deeper and groaned with desire. The Vulcan was a master of his craft. He penetrated and rubbed Kirk hard and fast, until Kirk climaxed with a gigantic, multiple orgasm and then slumped over.

Spock, also ready to climax, withdrew his shaft out of Kirk's anus and ejaculated with one single surge right across Kirk's back. A silent cry accompanied this event and Spock too slumped over him. For a few minutes they stood motionless, pressed closely together, until they ended their love act with a long and intense kiss.

Spock washed himself and left the shower. Without a word, he pulled on his tunic which he had laid on the bed and left the Captain's cabin as silently as he had entered.

* * *

Kirk stood for a while in the shower and let the hot water run over his body. Overwhelmed by his emotions, he quietly began to whimper. Not because Spock had left him there without a word but for joy ... because he had him ... whenever he needed him

THE END


End file.
